<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outside of Space by frostedroyaltea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787046">Outside of Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea'>frostedroyaltea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbians in Space, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Outer Space, Rachel Elizabeth Dare is an alien, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>au where when people write things on them it shows up in their soulmates</p><p>Rachael/Reyna</p><p>Rachael lives in space after a small group of people left their home planet. Eventually, some returned to Earth while the rest stayed in space on the spacecraft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase &amp; Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare &amp; Will Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano &amp; Percy Jackson &amp; Annabeth Chase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there's a playlist! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6FiHLcGejEgK0YTQW2jyN7?si=ldm8urk3T3-t4REgByYagw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachael gasped, seeing the coloured cursive sprawling across her skin. She went to the medic who examed it.</p><p>"What is it, Will?" She asked.</p><p>"You must have a soulmate. It's been years since this happened. The last time was before my parents were born." He looked up at her. "You must be special."</p><p>"Who is it? No one here has handwriting like this."</p><p>"There's stories of where humans originated. I found it in history textbooks. They're so old their almost legends. Supposedly we originate from a different planet in a different galaxy. Some of us left, and came here, to this space ship. Eventually, some got sick of it and found their home on Earth."</p><p>"My soulmate's on Earth?" Rachael asked, gasping in awe.</p><p>"It appears so." Will left her out of the exam room. "We could take an exploration there, find your soulmate."</p><p>"I can't believe it," Rachael whispered, still filled with wonder and love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reyna was outside her favourite bakery when it appeared. The word "hi!" scrawled in golden cursive appeared as it was being written. "I have a soulmate!" She quickly showed Percy and Annabeth. They were the first soulmate pair she had met and she wanted to share her excitement with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's wonderful!" Annabeth said. She handed Rachael a pen and watched as she wrote "Hi" back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do soulmates ever communicate this way?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy shrugged saying, "I don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably. You can try if you want. It's lucky they know English."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wonder if they know any other languages," Reyna asked out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should ask," Annabeth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That question was the one Reyna asked next. She stared at her arm the rest of the day and into the night waiting for a reply.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rachael stared at the question on her arm gleefully. The colour was different. She figured it must change with the ink of the pen, utensil, being used. She smiled. She’d have to wait to answer, she did have class after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once her classes ended Rachael sprawled out on her bed, digging through her bag of markers. She chose a gold coloured one that sparkled. “I know three other languages if you count music as one. I also know Russian and Javanese. My name is Rachael btw. What’s yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled knowing the message would soon find it’s way to her soulmate’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wondering if different messages showed up on different places of the body depending on where they were written. She wrote another question on the inside of her heel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t mind much if the question went unanswered. It would be nice to know, however. Reyna wanted to know everything she could about her soulmate. She already felt immense love for them and wanted every possible thing for them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is it really you?” Rachael stepped off the space shape, eyes filling with happy tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s you,” Reyna said, her smile growing. Then, it dropped. “Who will stay with who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachael took a step back. “I- I don’t know. Maybe we could take turns. I could spend a few months with you, then you could spend a few months here,” Rachael gestured behind herself, at the ship, “with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna nodded. “Yeah. I’ll join you first since you’re all ready here.” She turned and walked a few paces to where her friends were standing. “Bye Annabeth, Percy.” She hugged both of them briefly. “I’ll see you in a few months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep in touch?” Annabeth asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. If I can. I’ll see you soon.” They hugged again and then Reyna stepped onto the ship. She stood beside Rachael and waved as the doors closed and the ship took off and flew away, into the sky.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>